Shimmering Haze
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: Brian returns to Rainbow Land to find help for Earth after a great disaster only to find that things have gone terriably wrong. Where have Rainbow and the Color Kids gone? Brian is left to gather up the pieces of a shattered Rainbow Land.
1. Shattered Rainbow

**Disclaimer**: Obviously Rainbow Brite and all it's characters belong to respective owners. I claim no ownership rights by writing this fan fiction. However the plot belongs to my twisted imagination.

**Author's Note**: I started writing this ages ago back in 2003 I think. I've grown a lot as a writer since then so I've done a complete overhaul of the two chapters I've had posted. I fully plan on continuing and finishing this story now that I finally have the time. Hope that you enjoy. A special thanks to anyone who read this before and is reading it now, I hope you like the changes and will continue to read as I continue to update.

Also I am looking for a beta reader for this story because I have a hard time catching my own mistakes. If you are interested email me at aloniayahoo and include the word beta in the subject line. Thanks!

o

o

o

**(((¯·. **Chapter 1 **.·´¯)))  
((((¯·.**Shattered Rainbow**.·´¯))))**

o

o**  
**

The tiny key glittered in the palm of his hand like the secret little treasure it was. He has purchased it off a back alley merchant for a few cans of food. Little did the seller know that this key could possibly save the world.

Brian could hardly believe that he had found it at last. The last time he had seen it was in a shoe box in the top of his closet. Secreted away and nearly impossible for any one to randomly come across. It had been one of the biggest secrets of his life and he had been devastated when he thought he had lost it.

He had been forced to evacuate his home on the sunny California coast when the news of an impending tidal wave hit. This wave had been caused was an illegal nuclear device testing that had gone wrong. It ended up covering the entire western coast line leaving most of it ruined homes and families in pieces.

After that the United Nations council demanded action from those who had set off the device. This only led to a large scale war. The people who had been devastated struggled to survive. What was formerly the western coast became a graveyard picked over and abandoned.

When Brian had returned to his home with his parents after the tsunami they had found their house was nothing but a pile of rubble. All of their possessions, their life completely gone. Brian's dreams of attending college were crushed and he was forced to live in one of the new cities that sprung up on the edge of the devastation.

He had spent two years scavenging and doing any work he could find. Money was scarce and food was even scarcer. The world had become a dark, grim place where people fought every day to survive. Meanwhile the countries money was spent on expenses for the on going war.

"Thanks, friend" Brian said tucking the small key into his pocket, keeping his fingers coiled around it. The small glittering thing was a ray of hope bringing back memories of a simpler time. Back then there had been light and color in the world. In his heart he felt that Rainbow and the Color Kids could perhaps start to set things back to right in the world. All he had to do was find them.

He made his way through the dark streets of New San Diego keeping his eyes open and alert. It was dangerous to be wandering alone at this time of night but there had been no way for him to avoid it. There were a few shady characters on the street but none of them seemed interested in Brian who was not carrying anything of interest to them.

It was just starting to rain as Brian reached his small house located in a dark alley. He had constructed it himself of old scrap metal and car parts. The front door looked as if it once belonged to a safe or a secure room. Making sure he closed it tightly behind him he light his lantern and pulled the key from his pocket once more.

Suck luck finding the little treasure tonight. It might not even have been his original key, perhaps Rainbow had other friends like him out there and it was one of theirs. He didn't care, all that matters was that it worked. With a deep breath he headed over to a broken down old armoire that was against one wall. It was too small and covered with numerous dents and dings but none of that mattered right now, all that mattered was that it had a door with a key hole.

Nothing else in the world seemed to matter as he lowered that tiny key toward the key hole. Holding his breath he turned it and pulled open the rickety door. A rush of elation rocket through him as he was greeted with the sight of a gorgeous blue sky a fuzzy soft rainbow expanding out into it. Brian glanced around his house but once before stepping onto the rainbow and leaving it all behind him.

The atmosphere was whipping around him as he raised high up into the sky. Beneath him the expansive city of New San Diego grew smaller and smaller. Extending beyond it only miles away was the devastation and emptiness that the tidal wave had cause to the coast. He felt his throat tighten just looking down at it and the mess left behind. The rainbow swerved harshly tearing his gaze away from it. He pulled his collar up high against the drizzle of rain that was pouring down making him cold and uncomfortable.

He stumbled a bit as the rainbow jerked and fell causing him to lose his footing. In all his memories he never remembered that happening. Panic filled him as he looked down at the rainbow path beneath his feet and noticed it was fading. The color was quickly leaving it making it dim and grey. Far below him the ocean was racing by dangerous and deadly.

Brian fell to his knees trying to grip onto the rainbow. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. It seemed things had changed in Rainbow Land too. Then the rainbow splintered a loud creaking filling his ears. It was the only warning he got before the whole rainbow shattered. Fear took over as he suddenly found himself falling. He couldn't help but scream in terror.

Abruptly he stopped as something strong grabbed his collar. He was yanked upward and faster then thought he was astride a beautiful dark colored horse. A woman was sitting in front of him, her long dark hair lashing around both of them.

The horse was galloping along the dark clouds each hoof creating a great peel of thunder to roll along as it struck. Its long white mane and tail spread out behind it flowing freely. He could feel its powerful muscles moving beneath him as they sped across the clouds.

"That was stupid" the woman said with out turning to look at him. Her voice was rich and lush and seemed as powerful as the thunder storm they were riding upon. Brian lurched as the horse leaped and he grabbed a hold of her suddenly. The deep sent of rain that clung to her and the sound of her voice was all too familiar. There was only one person this woman could be.

"Stormy?" Brian croaked in surprise. His brain was racked with images of the spunky little girl and the dark horse she always rode.

"Nice to see you too, Brian" she said her voice a bit sarcastic. All her concentration was on the ride in front of them. He could no longer see where they were going since they were surrounded by the darkness of the storm. They rode in silence for a long moment before the clouds broke and he found himself looking down on what was once Rainbow Land.

Without even having to ask he knew this was the reason his rainbow had broken. The landscape below was gray and long rents were torn through the ground. The fields were now mud all their greenery lost. The houses that the sprites and Color Kids had lived in now stranded were just below him, all the color sucked out of them. Crumbled, cracked and torn the houses were but bleak shadows of the colorful buildings they had once been.

Stormy slowed Skydancer looking down on the once colorful land herself. Carefully she slid down from the horse and looked up at Brian for the first time. All traces of the little girl she had been were totally gone. Her face had become darkly beautiful a dark lightning bolt tattoo starting at her hair line flashed down her face, over her eye, ending at the tip of her cheekbone. The purple hair that had always been pulled up was now flowing free and had darkened considerably. She wore a simple pair of black jeans and a tight fighting black tank top. Brian had to admit he was immensely attracted to her even in this strange setting.

"What happened here?" Brian asked as he slid off the horse slowly looking out at the ruins. The Color Castle even lay ruined and torn only a few towers left to show where it once stood. There was no sign of Rainbow or any of his other friends.

"Things here changed, just like they did on earth" Stormy answered stonily as she stared down.

"But what happened" Brian demanded. Stormy sighed and turned to look at him furrowing her dark brows.

"Only Rainbow can answer that" she said as the cloud they were standing on started descending rapidly bringing them down into the depths of the ruins. Stormy stepped off the cloud and Brian followed grateful at last to be back on solid ground.

"Where is Rainbow?" Brian asked. Stormy motioned toward the ruins of the color castle, the skeleton of the castle looking dark and lifeless.

"See for yourself" she said turning back to Skydancer. Brian gazed at her for a moment before turning and heading toward the doors of the castle. The hung loosely on their hinges obviously blasted open by a great force.

It had once been a great hall where all the color kids gathered with Rainbow. Now it was only a shell of its former self. Taking a deep breath he headed further into the hall, stepping cautiously over rubble. He could almost see them there, their smiling faces and their laugher. One of the few things still standing in the hall was a statue of a woman.

Moving across the room he inspected it carefully. It was a soft colored whitish-blue stone. She was slightly shorter then him with long ringlets trailing over her shoulders and back. The dress she wore flowed down her body pooling on the floor at her feet. It was so lifelike, and perfectly intricate. Suddenly the statue turned its head and looked at him, her lips opened wide and her scream filled the hall.

He fell backward terror flowing through his body. He landed hard on the ground pain jolting through his body. Slowly he opened his eyes, the stillness in the room chilling him to the bone. The statue was facing back the right way as if it had never moved. Slowly Brian climbed to his feet, taking a few steps towards her again. This time she didn't move, not even when he reached out and touched her cold stone face.

Brian turned quickly and fled the castle. Stormy was waiting for him there a knowing look on her face. His flesh was covered in goose bumps but it wasn't from the chill lingering in the air. Something really terrible had happened here.

"You saw her then?" Stormy asked not waiting for an answer before she continued, "She's been like that for years now Brian"

"Who did this to her?" he inquired angrily staring at the smug looking dark woman in front of him.

"We don't know its name" came another voice from near by. Another younger woman stepped out from behind the remains of a house.

The first thing he noticed about her was the unnaturally pink hair tumbling around her shoulders. The dirt and muck that clung to her body did not hide the stunning color. She was tall only a few inches shorter then he was. Her cool pink eyes regarded him, eyeing him up and down. The only garment she wore was a torn black dress, tattered at the hem.

"Pink" Stormy said coolly nodding at he woman.

"Tickled Pink" Brian spluttered realizing who she was at once.

"Brian, thank the light you've come" Tickled Pink said as she moved forward her bare feet making no noise on the cracked and broken pavement. She looked so sadly beautiful standing there looking out over the ruined country of Rainbow Land. Silent tears poured from her pink eyes as she reached out to take his hands.

"I would have come sooner if I could, if I had known there was an attack going on here" Brian stuttered a little at her touch and the sight of her so grown up.

"The creature, whatever it was turned Rainbow to stone without a thought" Tickled Pink said her voice choking up. Brian shook his head and shushed her for the moment, impulsively pulling her into his arms.

"She's the only one left her with the sprites" Stormy said her voice still like ice. Brian looked over the mass of pink hair in his arms at her.

"The others?" Brian asked softly not wanting to disturb the young girl as she cried in his arms.

"They fled. There was no one for them to turn to and no way to bring their Rainbow back. If any of them had been captured there would have been no way to bring her back, we know that at least" Stormy spoke softly gazing over at the destroyed walls of the castle.

"Where did they go?" he asked as Tickled Pink finally stepped away from him and started collecting herself.

"Earth, they each went to a different place on earth" Stormy said as she touched Tickled Pink's shoulder gently, nodding reassuringly at the other woman.

"All of you are so old" he paused looking at them both, "I thought the color kids never grew up"

"We didn't. When we started to that's when we knew that something was really wrong" Tickled Pink said giving Stormy a small smile in gratitude for her comfort. Brian sighed and shook his head.

"Things have been really bad on Earth too some of the color kids might even be dead" he said hating the words as they fell from his lips. Tickled Pink immediately shook her head.

"The sprites would know that's part of their special bond with the color kids" She explained. Brian sighed and looked around at the crumbled buildings and the broken ground again.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked after a few moments silence between the two of them.

"Perhaps" Tickled Pink spoke up eyeing him, "You might be what was missing when the Color Kids were trying to fix Rainbow"

"You have to be kidding me" Stormy said rolling her eyes a little.

"Me?" Brian squeaked. He flushed a little at the noise, it wasn't often he was in the company of women. Tickled Pink looked at him with a glimmer of hope in her pink eyes. He swallowed hard.

"I could try and round up the color kids, see if there is anything we can do" he said a bit shyly. Tickled Pink was nodding before he finished his sentence.

"There's no guaranteeing you can do anything, Brian. By bringing them back here you'll be putting them in danger" Stormy said practically shouting. This made Skydancer stamp his foot sending tiny sparks skittering across the destroyed ground.

"We have to do something" Tickled Pink said softly.

"Yeah" Brian agreed feeling himself filling with resolve at the thought of helping Rainbow and his childhood friends.

"Neither of you are giving up on this, are you?" Stormy asked exasperated as she looked at them both.

"No" Brian said firmly.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Stormy said shaking her head.

"All right I don't know what we will be able to do for Rainbow but I am sure they are going to need Star Sprinkles to do it. See what you can do to get the factory up and running and the mine productive again" Brian said with a little smile as he looked over at Tickled Pink.

"Of course, the Sprites will be happy to have something to do" Tickled Pink said her soft voice laced with excitement.

"Stormy, if you'll give me a lift back to Earth?" he asked her tentatively. She seemed so distant and stand-offish. Nothing like the overly loud, joyous Stormy of her younger years.

"If you insist, I even know where one of the Color Kids is" Stormy responded patting Skydancer on the neck softly.

"How will I find the others?" Brian asked gazing over at Tickled Pink.

"They will be able to find each other, but Brian they might not remember you or Rainbow land at all. So be careful" Tickled Pink warned.

"Thanks, I'll do my best" he said turning toward Stormy and her horse.

"This is crazy" Stormy said with a sigh as the climbed onto Skydancer. Brian climbed up behind her trying to make him self comfortable on the dark animal.

"Maybe it is" Brian said softly as he put his hands on her waist softly. A large storm cloud was brewing beneath them. Dark and menacing just like Stormy's mood.

"But you're doing it anyway" she said as the cloud started rise. Brian looked down spotting Tickled Pink running towards the color cave. Sprites were gathered at its mouth waving up at him excitedly.

"Yes, yes I am" he responded grimly remembering the terrifying statue that was Rainbow. At that moment he knew he would not fail. He would find the color kids and restore Rainbow Land and then perhaps they could help bring some peace to earth.


	2. Green with Envy

o

o

**(((¯·. **Chapter 2 **.·´¯)))  
((((¯·.**Green with Envy**.·´¯))))**

o

o

Brian decided that as soon as he was back on Earth he was going to find a heavier jacket. Riding with Stormy meant being surrounded by rain and constant electricity. Sometimes he thought she did it just to aggravate him. But at least she was nice enough to help out even when she didn't agree with what he was doing.

They were now flying low and hard over the city of Detroit. Brian hadn't recognized it at first and Stormy had been short when he asked. It was large the New San Diego and of course had more sky scrapers and actually buildings. These people here hadn't been hit with the flood. However like any other big city left in America they were struggling with providing homes and jobs to the survivors when there was none to give.

Stormy brought Skydancer down in a dark alley way being as discrete as possible. Brian slid off the horse brushing some of the rain droplets away the clung stubbornly to his jacket. She slid down smirking at him as she tossed her dark locks about.

"So which Color Kid is here in Detroit" he asked trying not to be entranced by the beautiful color of her hair.

"Oh trust me, you won't miss her" Stormy said with a sly smirk, "there's a club at the end of the street called The Whipstitch, you'll find her there"

"A girl then? Canary perhaps?" Brian asked raising an eye questioningly. It would be nice to see the bubbly young girl again. However if his experiences over the past few days proved anything the Color Kids were probably nothing like the friends he once had.

"You'll see" Stormy said hoisting herself back up on the back of her massive horse. The horse reared up a cloud gathering around its broad hooves.

"Wait, how will I reach you to pick us up" Brian said his voice a little panicked. Stormy rolled her eyes and sighed as if she was terribly put out by this whole affair. She reached under her black tank top and pulled out a glittering necklace. It was a simple long silver chain with a tiny lightening bolt at the end. Stormy leaned down and dropped it in Brian's hand.

"Just hold this in your hand and say my name, I'll find you from there" she said leaning back up and tangling her long fingers in Skydancer's mane.

"Thanks Stormy" Brian said with a smile. She looked down at him for a moment the cloud getting larger and larger under the horse's hooves as it rose slowly.

"No Brian, thank you" she said softly before the cloud zoomed up into the sky leaving him alone. He watched after her bewildered for a moment. With a sigh and a shrug he headed down to the alley and out onto the street.

The club was easy to spot due to a large neon light hanging over the door. It blinked and spluttered as if it was dying out making the puddles on the street shimmer in a multitude of colors. A small line was forming along the wall beside the bright red door under the sign. All of the people were about Brian's age, in their early twenties or younger. They wore a variety of clothes so Brian fit in fine with his torn jeans and denim jacket when he slid into place at the end of the queue.

It wasn't long before the door to the club opened and the long line of people waiting were allowed to flood in. Must the Brian's surprise there was all ready quite a few people inside. The Whipstitch was not a large place and felt even smaller so crowded with people. Along one wall was a large bar sitting opposite was a stage with instruments all ready set up on it.

Brian made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink as he casually looked around the club. No one yet struck him out of the ordinary. They were all normal people coming here to relax after a long day. None of them seemed like the save the world type. He sighed heavily beginning to wonder if Stormy had been wrong.

Just then a young man leapt up on to the stage clearing his throat into the microphone that was covered in green streamers. He announced the band as the filed onto the stage but Brian never actually heard him his eyes were fixed on the only woman on stage at the moment.

She was wearing a short black and green stripped tube dress that left her legs bare. Black combat boots covered her feet green laces pulled through them. One her left leg just above her knee was a tiny green band-aid looking out of place on her smooth skin. Her wrists were covered with all sorts of green bracelets jelly ones and sparkly ones. Around her graceful neck was an elegant green choker sparkling in the stage lights. But the most shocking thing of all was her brilliant green hair held back by two large barrettes. It tumbled down her back ending just inches above the dress.

"Patty O'Green" Brian said softly to himself as the announcer introduced her giving the same name. She stepped up to the microphone slinging an electric guitar over her shoulder. It was also green bright silver stars stuck all over.

"Hey everyone" Patty said into the microphone. Her voice hadn't changed much it was just older and richer. Brian couldn't help but smile as her band started singing and playing. They were actually rather good.

He spent most of the night just watching her on stage. She was full of life and energy and seemed to light the place up. Everyone around admired her and it was obvious they had come to see her and her band. The bar got more crowded as the night went on but Brian never moved until the lights were flicking off and the bar tender was asking him to leave.

Patty was lingering around with her band packing things up and Brian was afraid to approach her with so many people lingering around. So instead he left and hung out around the stage exit. He felt like such a stalker standing there in the dark alley his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Okay Fred, see you later" Patty's voice filled the alley was as the door opened slowly and she stepped out a heavy green coat covering her. She shut the door carefully but then she jumped a little seeing Brian lurking under the street lamp. It seemed she chose to ignore him as she started down the small set of concrete sets and toward the mouth of the alley.

"Patty" Brian said a bit desperately afraid to lose her. She turned a little a hand reaching into the pocket of her coat.

"Do I know you?" she asked carefully, her hand obviously gripping something in her pocket. For all Brian knew it could have been a gun but it was more likely a taser or a bottle of mace. He couldn't blame her for having protection in a neighborhood like this.

"Yeah, well sort of. I knew you when you were a kid" Brian explained hoping that he didn't sound menacing.

"You must think I'm stupid to fall for a line like that" she said with a roll of her eyes. Patty turned and head for the street again. Brain took a few steps after her.

"I'm not lying, I knew you Patty. It's me, Brian" he said in a rush desperation filling him. His first attempt at this was not going so well.

"I didn't know any boys when I was young" she snapped over her shoulder at him. He frowned getting frustrated as the both headed out on the street. Brian made sure to stay a few steps behind her so she didn't use whatever weapon that was in her pocket.

"Yes Patty, don't you remember Buddy? Or Red?" Brian asked daringly hoping that she would recognize the names of some of the other boys. Patty stopped for a moment her head cocked to the side, green hair flowing all about her in the wind. It seemed as if she was actually considering her words. Then she shook her head quickly and started walking again her steps much faster.

"The names, you recognize them don't you Patty?" he called after her hastening to keep up. He could have easily over taken her but didn't want to scare her.

"No" she said shortly not even looking over her shoulder at him this time. He was running out of options, he needed to think of another way to convince her and quick. It came to him suddenly as he was watching the way her hair moved across her back.

"I bet a lot of people compliment you on the perfect dye job on your hair" he said softly hoping that what he was saying was true, "but what they don't know is that it's real"

That made her stop short, every muscle in her body going rigid. She spun around and looked at him the can of mace finally coming out of her jacket. Holding it up at face level she approached him. Of course no one knew that her hair was natural, it would have labeled her a freak of nature. No one was born with green hair.

"No one knows about that" she hissed softly her piercing green eyes staring at him harshly.

"I told you, I knew you when you were a little girl. You had green hair then too" he said softly trying to shy a little away from the mace. She looked a little defeated as she looked him up and down slowly lowering her mace.

"Look, let's get one thing straight. I don't believe you. But if you want to take me to dinner and explain yourself I'll more then happily go" she said with a smart little smile. Brian sighed and nodded glad that he had some money on him.

She turned and led him down a side street to a small restaurant nestled between two large buildings. The people their greeted her as if they knew her and seated them right away. It turned out to be a pizza parlor and Patty knew exactly what she wanted.

"Large pepperoni, extra cheese" she said smiling up at the waiter as she handed the menu back to them. Brian looked across the table at her shaking his head a little. Patty waited until they were alone before she turned her gaze back to him.

"So how do you know me?" Patty asked quirking a single green eyebrow.

"Rainbow Land" he said simply hoping she would recognize the name. It was obvious by the blank look in her eyes that she didn't.

"Was that another orphanage or something?" she asked as their drinks arrive. Straight away she started sipping on hers staring across the small table at him.

"Um no, it's where you used to live with the other Color Kids" Brian said realizing how ridiculous he sounded. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. I lived in Bretenhouse orphanage for girls until I was eighteen. Once I came of age trust me I was more then happy to get out of there" Patty said with a shake of her head.

The pizza arrived then and the two of them were quite as the dug in. At first Brian wasn't going to eat but then he realized just how hungry he was. It felt like it had been ages since he had eaten. But with all the things going on he hadn't been able to think of trivial things like nourishing himself.

"Before the orphanage Patty, you lived in another land. One full of color and laughter" Brian said softly.

"Bri, I'm afraid if you continue on with this non sense I'm going to have to write you off as a nutter and leave you be" Patty responded swallowing.

"I'm telling the truth, Patty, please. Just let me show you" Brian pleaded. He could have Stormy here in minutes both of them whisked off to Rainbow Land.

"I've got to get home" she said standing up. Throwing her coat back on she looked down at him with another shake of her head. Without another word Patty turned and headed for the door.

Brian sighed and buried his face in his hands not sure how to proceed. This was all such a mess and he was beginning to feel like he would never be able to convince Patty of who she really was. The bell above the door tinkled and he didn't look over to see her walk out of the place. He looked up reaching into his pocket to pay the bill. But she hadn't left; she was standing by his side again looking down at him with a little frown on her face.

"Got a place to crash tonight?" she asked a bit cautiously. He shook his head in response throwing some money on to the table.

"Come on, you can sleep on my couch" Patty said softly her eyes looking thoughtful as she watched him put his coat on. Brian's heart lifted at the offer thinking that he wasn't out of options yet.

"All right" he agreed as he followed her out of the pizza parlor.

o

**((((¯·.**** .·¯))))**

o

Patty's apartment was not large by any means. However it was a lot better then he or his parents had been doing back in New San Diego. The kitchen and living room were pretty much one room smashed together. A small bedroom was through a door to the side attached to a tiny bathroom. All of it was distinctly Patty O'Green the whole place decorated almost exclusively in different shades of green.

The couch Brian was sitting on could hardly be called a couch at all anymore. It was tattered and torn but at least it was something to sleep on. Patty was hunting around the kitchen cupboards.

"I swear I had some extra blankets around here some where" she mumbled to herself as she opened the cupboard under the sink. She made a little aha noise as she pulled out a threadbare olive colored blanket. Brian took it great fully with a smile.

"Stormy is sure going to work out there" he said softly gazing out the window at the rain that was pouring down. It had started just as they were heading toward their apartment leaving them both soaked to the bone and shivering.

"Uh Stormy?" Patty asked a bit skeptically.

"Yeah, she makes it rain. I'll introduce you tomorrow" Brian responded casually as he shed his jacket. Patty shook her head and laughed running her fingers through her hair.

"I must be crazy" Patty said heading for her room, "inviting a man I don't even know to stay in my house over night"

"I'm not dangerous" he said softly feeling a bit sad at her words. He wanted her so desperately to remember him.

"I know" she said quietly stopping at her door looking over at her shoulder at him, "I don't know why I know… I just do"

"See you tomorrow, Patty" Brian said with a little smile.

"See you tomorrow, Brian" she said smiling back as she closed the door to her little room. He sighed and leaned back against the cushions on the couch. It at last seemed like he was making some progress with Patty O'Green. Tomorrow he would introduce her to Stormy and take her to Rainbow Land.

Maybe, just maybe, that would be enough to make her remember her past.


End file.
